Escape
by ViciousViper15
Summary: Escape. That's all she wanted. That's all she ever needed. A sweet, blissful escape. Along the road though, she finds something so much more. Trials and tribulations on the road to something so much sweeter. Rate T for Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

**Chapter One**

Her chest heaved heavily as she ran away, feet thumping on the wet muddy ground. She soared through the rough terrain, trying to escape. Adrenaline pumped through her lithe body, the high guiding her away. far away from her nightmare. Two years of being in that place. No more she thought. She was free. Her eye twitched as she tried to smile, the muscles straining from being unused for so long.

Her foot snagged on a root, causing her to tumble onto the wet ground. She sluggishly got up, her body shaking as she tried supporting herself on her abnormally thin legs. Her body screamed in pain, but she still walked onward. Her mid was set to escape, and nothing would distract her from that.

The short thin girl made her way through the eerie forest, looking around wide eyed. She stopped, taking a break at a large tree. A hole in the tree looked cozy to her. She scampered into it, using all her strength to heave herself in. Sighing, she brought up her knees and hugged them gently.

Four years ago, she was kidnapped by a man. He never treated her bad. In fact, he treated her like his own flesh and blood. But he made her kill people. She got over her first kill in two weeks. She stopped having nightmares after her seventh kill. She got accustomed to it in a year, and proceeded to stay with him, even when he decided to let her go. She was then taken away from him. They claimed she had Stockholm Syndrome. She knew she did, and that's why they kept her. She often missed him. Too bad he died. He escaped his nightmare, and was killed doing so.

She fingered the bark lightly, her large innocent-like eyes fascinated by the wood grain pattern. She herself was twelve, but her cherubic face and short stature lied about her real age. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as the moon's rays shown themselves on her, greeting her happily. She smiled at the moon, giving it a small goodbye wave as sleep came to her calmly, basking in the gentle glow.

When she woke, the moon was still high in the sky, like it had never moved. She tilted her head in confusion, pouting ever so slightly. Silently as she could, she hopped down from her hidey-hole, peering around. Once she deemed it safe, she quickly walked away from the tree, waving at it as she departed.

She felt a breeze roll by and shivered. The thin wet gown did nothing to provide her warmth. She suddenly stopped shivering. Her eyes became narrow slits, the hairs on her neck standing upright. She knew that feeling too well, the feeling of being watched. She shivered again, knowing it was useless. Her eyes widened at the familiar coppery smell. A smile broke onto her face.

She let her nose guide her to a wounded person, desperately trying to crawl to safety. The person soon took notice of her, panic flashing visibly in his eyes.

"Kid, please help me. Quick!" The man told her hastily, looking around.

Her head tilted downward, eyes fixed onto his open and bloody side, along with many other damage. She knew he didn't have much longer to live.

"Does it hurt?" She asked silently, almost unheard if the man wasn't paying attention.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"That," she pointed to the wound with her finger, "does that hurt?"

"Yes it does. Why?" He looked at the girl as she sauntered over to a weapon on the ground, a small knife it seemed. She bent down to pick it up and walked back to him. A glint of sadness was in her eyes as she looked at him. His eyes widened.

"I'll make you better. You will hurt no more," She crouched down in front of him.

He smiled, "Thanks kid."

She plunged the knife deep into his chest, splitting his heart in two. She kissed his forehead gently, closing his new dull dead eyes in respect.

She hopped into the hole again, snuggling into the warm bark. At least, what she thought was bark. She frowned. Bark didn't breathe, or feel fleshy. She looked up into two bright yellow orbs. Their eyes locked instantly. She felt a smile crawl on her face as she reached up and stroked what she thought was a cheek. The person didn't move a muscle, allowing her to let her hand roam around his face, their eyes still glued to one another. She retreated her hand and yawned, waving at the person.

"Nighty-night Mr. Person." She curled herself into a ball, the glowing yellow eyes lulling her to sleep.

She felt herself moving rhythmically as she came to. She slowly peeled open her eyes and stared at a black fabric. Her eyes traveled upward to see a green scarf, and further up was a swirly orange mask with a hole on it. Her hand clenched the black fabric and tugged, earning the masked person's attention.

The person looked at her and stopped walking, setting her down on the dirt path, bending his knees to be face to mask with her.

"Where's Mr. Person?" She asked him, pouting.

"Do you mean Mr. Zetsu?" She tilted her head in confusion. He mimicked her action. She reached out and touched his mask. He reached out and touched her face. She pulled back and looked at him, unsure about him. They continued to play their game of monkey-see-monkey-do until she felt the familiar feeling of being watched, aside from the masked man. It wasn't one person, no, it was many. She looked around nervously. The masked man picked her up quickly, keeping a firm arm around her small fragile body. She squeezed his arm tightly, refusing to let go.

"Tobi," Her head whipped around everywhere, but she couldn't find where it came from,** "You were suppose to leave her there.**"

She shivered slightly at the darker, more gravely voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zetsu. I just couldn't leave her there. The poor thing was shivering!"

Her head tilted as she looked over the masked man's shoulder, peering into the shadows. Her eyes locked onto the darkness. Someone was there. She tugged on the masked man's top, pointing to the shadows.

"There's someone there." she whispered.

"Kids got a keen eye, I'll give her that." A gruff voice said from where she pointed to. The bushes rustled and a large man came out. Well, a partially human male at least. He was tall and blue with white fish like eyes and marking under the eyes. His blue hair spiked up, making her look at it more than his abnormal facial features.

"Stop staring kid, it's rude." He huffed out.

Her eyes traveled down to his face before looking to her left and right. People started coming out of the shadows into daylight. They all wore similar black coats that had large white and red clouds. Her eyes traveled to the shorter one with blonde hair and a blue eye, the other eye covered by hair. The other was short, and ugly. She didn't pay much mind to it. It didn't aesthetically please her. The other was a moderate height, with dark hair and red eyes. Without thinking she slipped out of the masked man's hold, striding over to the red eyed male. His eyes followed her actions and stayed put, observing her. She stopped right in front of him, eyes boring straight into his.

Her head tilted again. The red-eyed man slowly knelt down and manually opened her eye wider, looking at the iris. Her eyes were special. She had a little thing called Sectoral heterochromia. Her eyes were mostly brown with a thick line of blue going horizontally across the iris.

His eyes was special too. They were all red with three black dots around the pupil.

"Interesting." He breathed out quietly, pulling back. As soon as he pulled back someone picked her up roughly and quickly, causing her to go berserk. She bit the person's hand that came too close to her face, causing the person to let go. She pounced on the person, using her small claw like nails, scratching the person repeatedly until she was pulled back and restrained.

"No! Let me go!" She struggled against her captor. She elbowed the person in the gut but the person didn't budge, holding her in place. She calmed her breath and stopped struggling slightly. She felt her captor slacked his grip before head butting, clawing and biting what she could. The person dropped her and she regained her footing, dashing off without a single notice.

Her little heart hammered wildly in her chest, her breaths soon turning into gasps for oxygen. She looked around quickly. She recognized the place. The tree was to the side of her. She quickly climbed into the large hole, the shadows enveloping her body. She hugged her legs, slightly sniffling.

"I don't want to go back. I'm not going back. I'm never going back." She said to herself, shaking at the thought of going back into that place. Her neck hairs raised at the feeling of eyes on her. She looked up, staring at the two familiar glowing orbs. She stared in awe as some of the sun filtered though the hole, showing his features. Green hair with a split black and white face. She reached up and gently touched his white cheek before moving downward to his lips. She pulled the bottom lip slightly down to reveal a set of rounded teeth. She moved her head closer to get a better look at the teeth. His breath barely left his mouth but the faint smell of rancid meat made her face cringe.

Her eyes locked onto his again. She tilted her head, looking deeply past his eyes to see him, the real him. She smiled softly before putting both her hand on his dual-toned cheeks, kissing his forehead as gently as she could.

His eyes seemed to have widened slightly. The act alone caused her to giggle. She peered slightly out of the hole.

"Shh, I'm looking for the bad people. The bad people will take me back to the bad place. I don't like the bad place. It's too bright." she whispered, a finger to her lips. She pulled herself back into the hole and giggled when she was face to face with the yellow-eyed person again.

The bright sun eventually lowered into the horizon, the forest brought to life by the wildlife. She yawned and close her eyes, slowly nodding off.

"Nighty-Night Mr. Person." She mumbled before sleeping, blissfully unaware of what she gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

**Chapter Two**

The sun blinded her as she walked on the dirt path, her bare feet getting a thick coat of dust on it. Mr. Person wasn't there when she woke up which made her sad. But she moved on, despite the sun's attempt to discourage her back into her hidey-hole.

Many people passed her on her walk, some friendly and some not. The friendly ones smiled and waved at her. She liked the nice ones. The others didn't look at her at all, and when they did, they glared at her. They scared her. Just like the bad people at the bad place.

She shook her head, "No no. No thinking about bad things. Thinking about bad things makes the bad people appear, and we don't want that."

She halted and sighed, "No no. No speaking of 'we'. Speak of 'I'. _I_ don't want that."

Every trek she has, she speaks as if someone was with her. But alas, she walked alone with no one to talk to but herself.

She started walking again, the gloomy air around her nearly suffocating her. She needed a companion, like Mr. Person. He didn't spoke a word while she chatted the day away. She told him all about the bad people and the bad place.

Thinking about Mr. Person made her slightly happy. She never felt this way towards anyone else in awhile. She started humming a small tune, half skipping down the path. She felt so happy around him; she felt so carefree. She kept walking throughout the day. She didn't need to eat much, so her stomach was still.

She slowed down as she heard a commotion up ahead, hiding quickly behind a tall thick tree nearby. It didn't sound pleasant to her. She held her breath as one of the people was shouting loudly and cursing. Her eyes widened as she spotted the familiar attire of the red clouds. She was glad that they didn't noticed her and took a step to the side. The sound of a twig snapping was heard.

The much taller person stopped walking and scanned the area. She braced herself, knees bent. The second their eyes connect she dashed off quickly. She ran fluidly, but he was on her tail quickly, and gaining speed fast. The other male gained on her too, but slightly slower than the tall one.

She looked forward, trying not to focus on them. She made a sharp left into a thick forested area where the vines cut up her arms and legs, but she still pushed through. She crawled quickly under a large tree where the roots were visible, a medium sized hole large enough for her to crawl into. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes for a split second. She felt as if running away was a bad decision.

She opened her eyes to stared back at another set of eyes. They weren't a typical eye color. They looked pink, and yet they didn't. They seemed to look purplish pink, with a red-ish undertone.

She tilted her head, getting closer to the eyes. The person pulled back but she kept inclining her head closer. Soon, her head was out of the hole. The person slowly stepped back, making her follow him, eyes still locked. She peered closer into his eyes, noses almost touching.

"The hell?" He breathed out.

"You said a bad word." She said hushed, smiling. His hair was silver, not white she observed, with slight olive skin.

"Why the hell are we whispering?" He hissed.

"I don't want the tall person to find me and take me to the bad people in the bad place." She whispered.

The man raised his eyebrow, amused.

She heard multiple branches and vines snapping. Gasping, she tried scurrying back into the hole but the silver-haired male grasped her midsection tightly in a pseudo-hug. She struggled against him, but soon tired out easily.

"Hey fuck-face, I found the brat!" He yelled, causing her to cover her ears from the volume.

The tall man appeared quickly, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to open them. She felt fingers prod around her face and try to pry open her eyes but failed in doing so. The prodding stopped, causing her to open her eyes fully until realizing her mistake. He was still there, and he was now forcing open her eye lid further unnaturally like the other male before. Her eye started to get dry and tried to blink, but the tall man's grip was relentless.

His eyes were different too. He had no pupil, just solid green, and where the whites were suppose to be was deep red.

His eyes flickered angrily to her captor, his white mask moving slightly. She felt vibrations. He was speaking to the other. She slowly removed her hands and dropped them.

"This little shit?"

"Yes," The masked male nodded, " She easily escaped the others. Zetsu couldn't find her."

"Well isn't this a fan-fucking-tastic day." The paler male groaned sarcastically.

She eventually fell asleep despite the loud swears. When she came to, she wasn't in the bad man's hold. The soft grass caressed her cheeks and skin, making them feel tingly and itchy. Slowly getting up, she noticed it was around nighttime. She looked around; no one in sight. She walked around, trying to get her legs to work at maximum potential.

A large hand clamped on her tiny shoulder before she could sprint off, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Not getting away this time brat." The person growled.

She bit her lip. She was caught, and she would be taken back to the bad place. She didn't want to go back. She _won't_ go back. Not without a fight.

She clenched her fist. She turned on a dime, glaring heatedly at the person, eyes ablaze in fury.

"Back off!" She screeched venomously. She sprinted off quickly, knowing her sudden outburst would wear off and worse; alert the others.

Her tiny erratic heart pounded in her ears, But pushed herself harder as other footsteps followed after her. Alarms ringed in her head and hurled herself to the ground as a jet of water flew past her, piercing cleanly through the burly trees.

Wide eyed she stared at the fallen trees. Despite herself, her face twitched into a wicked smile.

Reality soon rammed into her literally, barreling her back into the ground. Her head cracked against a stiff root, causing her vision to go black from the force.

_Bright lights. That's all she seen for two years. Bright lights and bad people. They said that they'd help her. That she had a 'condition'. They said that she needed help, and they would be able to help._

_They lied to her._

_She was perfectly fine with Him. They had their own quirks, but that's what made them so compatible. They ripped Him away from her; away from her life. Then, they had the audacity to tell her that he died._

_So, she retaliated._

_She murdered them. She murdered them all. All except the others; the others like her. The trapped and misguided._

_But sadly, she couldn't free them. She had her own life to worry about, and she damn well took it when she had the chance._

_Her heart wept for him, to relive the good memories._

_She wanted to wrap her arms around him again, to feel his body heat against hers. To feel his tender lips on her forehead. To feel and hear his heart beat wildly as they escape the law, and leave behind carnage and brutality to the authorities.  
_

She shot up with a gasp, breathing heavily. She touched her forehead gingerly, feeling cloth over a large bump. She recoiled at the pain, putting her hand down. Slowly looking around she found herself in a small room, similar to a motel of sorts. She slipped out of the bed and padded around, trying to get used to the change of scenery. She bit her lip. What had hit her? Where was she? But the most important question that ran through her mind; Why wasn't she back in the bad place?

She plopped herself down on the floor. If they were the bad people, then she'd be there by now, not in a motel. Maybe she accused them of something they weren't? She instantly felt bad now.

While deep in thought she didn't hear the door open or close, nor did she hear the soft padding of shoes heading straight to her.

She subconsciously ran her petite hands through her wiry hair, combing out most of the tangles meagerly. Her odd colored eyes were dull in unrelenting pools of murky browns and crystal blues.

The person, unbeknownst to her, was monitoring her movements carefully. She easily slipped through their grasp twice already, but the feature about her that attracted him was her eyes. He never seen anything like it before. He had encountered and read about many kekkei-genkai, but none as striking as hers. Ocular and speed bloodline in par. She must have been from a small unknown clan some where. When he asked his coworkers about it, they too came with the same result. Nothing seemed to add up.

Eventually, the girl broke out of her heavy thinking and proceeded to stand, walking nimbly towards the comfy bed and nestled into it. She let sleep claim her and take her away.

The person said nor do anything until the girls breath evened out. Lightweight steps ghosted on the floor as he found himself drifting close to the girl. A golden lock had fallen into the child's face, obscuring it. Without realizing it, his hand gently pushed the lock back behind the ear, revealing an angelic like face. Small button nose, pouty lips partially parted. She moved for a split second before stilling afterward, the only movement was her small chest inhaling and exhaling the air.

Finally clearing his mind and stepping away from her he headed towards the door, hesitating slightly to look back at her.

He shook his head.

Her bloodline must be affecting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape**

**Chapter Three**

Foot steps alerted the girl that she wasn't alone as she woke, eyes still closed. The footsteps seemed to halt, as did her breathing. The bed sagged on one side, the person sitting near her.

"I shall not harm you, if you cooperate." A velvety voiced wafted into her ears. She slowly peeled open her eyes. The only light visible was from a night lamp on the far corner of the room. She sat up slowly and stared at the sitting male.

They both observed one another. The girl remembered him. He was the one that called her interesting. Well, he said that about her eyes, but still.

"How do you feel?" he asked slowly, but she thought she heard a tint on worry in his voice.

"I feel okay." she said quietly. The male had to strain his ears to hear but was able to make out what she said.

The girl's eyes traveled downward where her hands were wringing the edge of the comforter. She stopped the habit and relaxed her hands. The male noticed this briefly but paid no mind to it.

"What is your name?"

The girl knew he was an all business person. He wanted answers so she'd give it to him, unless she wanted to be harmed like he said earlier.

"Terra." She answered, her voice slightly louder than before.

"What of your kekkei-genkai?"

Terra's brows furrowed, head tilting slightly, "What's a kekki-genku?"

"Kekkei-genkai," He corrected, eyes opening a fraction as it dawns on him, "You're not a ninja, are you?"

Terra shook her head.

"Interesting." He breathed out, "Then, how were you able to out run us?"

"I," she hesitated slightly, "I was taught by a…friend so I could get away in case something bad went wrong. I was quite faster than him, and anyone else."

"Then what of your eyes? They are…noteworthy."

Terra lifted a hand to touch the area around her eye gently once he mentioned it.

"I was born with it. I have Sectoral Heterochromia. It's a discoloration in the eye. That's why my eyes are different."

She dropped her hand down to her lap. Her eyes started to dull down, either in thought or sadness he didn't know. He felt himself lose control again as he gently grasped her chin, making her look at him directly.

Terra was at a loss at what he done. But it wasn't the first time she seen that faint expression on peoples faces. The look of confusion after doing something that related to her, despite how hard they try to mask it.

Now looking at him, she finally seen his whole features. Long black silky hair tied back into a ponytail, bangs framing his smooth face. The unique thing on him was the headband. It looked like a leaf in a way, but a thick slash marred the metal.

He looked much more well groomed than she. Her hair started to turn wiry and stringy, the color much paler than she liked. Her skin was speckled with dirt and caked blood, some of which had gotten onto her attire. Once a pristine white dress, now an off white to beige.

Seeming to notice her sudden change, he gotten up fluidly, ushering her out of the bed and towards a door.

"Here is the bathroom. You have a limited time in there. Do I make myself clear?"

Terra nodded her head and quickly opened the door. She uttered a silent thanks and shut the door behind her.

The male was at a loss now. Again he lost control of his body.

Maybe he was growing weak?

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought.

He felt slightly enraged that a mere civilian girl was controlling him like a puppet. But somehow, he felt like she wasn't doing it on purpose.

His head was split in two, metaphorically speaking. He couldn't think of something aside from the girl. Even when he tried to relax and read a book his mind would wander to the girl.

He heard the water cut off after what felt like eternity, but was only a fifteen to twenty minute bath.

Upon realizing it, he forgot about a separate change of clothes for her. The door didn't open up after awhile. His feet carried him towards the door and opened the door without warning.

Curled up into a ball with a large towel wrapped around her body, Terra was passed out on the floor. The dirty dress was now wet and scrubbed thoroughly, hung up to dry.

He sighed, easily scooping up the girl, towel and all. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in.

She was starting to affect him. And in the worst way possible.

He sauntered over to a different door that led to a series of hallways and other doors scattered randomly. Knowing the layout of the area, he made quick work to and back from the place he wanted to go, without the girl knowing he left.

He mentally braced himself when he sensed that she was coming to.

Terra groaned slightly, and shifted on the bed. Her eyes widened instantly and shot up. She sighed in relief when her towel was still on her. She felt eyes on her and looked straight at the male who was now reading a book, engrossed in it. She shook her head but briefly caught sight of bright yellow orbs, but then gone in an instant.

She blamed it on the trick of the mind and laid back down in bed, now contemplating.

She couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Sadly, her thoughts drifted back to Him. She could vaguely remember his flaming bushy hair and sunken in eyes. She could remember the way his eyes would soften around her. She could feel his embrace, despite that he was now gone. She wished she wasn't alone anymore.

But yet, she wasn't. She could feel a sort of bond between her and the red eyed male, and in Mr. Person. Despite how little the bond was, it was none the less a bond.

Every fiber of her body was now itching to get up and run around. Her small body had gotten accustomed to the adrenaline rush; it was like a natural drug to her. If for a lengthy amount of time she was not running, then she would crash, similar to what happened in the bathroom.

She shook her head. She sat until she felt like it was time her dress was dry and she was right, save for a few wet spots but it'll do. She pulled on the dress and walked to the door when she heard talking on the other side. She quietly listened in, but in the back of her head she knew it was wrong, despite that she done it many a times.

"So, Any information on the brat?" A hoarse voice asked. Terra thought she heard it before but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, Her name is Terra. No last name given. It is not needed however, she is just a mere civilian girl."

"How can she? She out ran us multiple times, and what about her eyes? Didn't you say that she could have a kekkei-genkai?"

"Her eyes are just a disorder, a fluke."

Terra's heart twisted painfully at the words. Even after hearing it so many times, it still stung her. She cleared her head when she heard him speak again.

"As for her speed she had someone train her, in speed alone."

"Who trained her? I'd love to take a crack outta the person." The other voice chuckled.

"That I have not found out yet. Would you enlighten us by telling who trained you, Terra?"

She winced, gotten caught easily. Terra swiftly opened the bathroom door and shut it, looking down and not at them, "Eagon. His name was Eagon Dashwood."

"Interesting. When could we meet him?" The other questioned.

"You can't." Her voice got embarrassingly soft again.

"Why can't we?" the other male's voice now had an edge to it; a dangerous threatening edge she often heard.

"He…He's," the girl couldn't bring herself to say the word, or the word variant. Her hand clenched and unclenched as she tried to make her vocal say the word. Why couldn't she say it?

"He's dead, Isn't he?" The silken voiced male asked, seemingly knowing what she was going to say.

She couldn't speak at the moment so she only nodded her head once.

"Oh well that's just peachy." The other male slightly growled sarcastically.

"If," she bit her lip but continued, "If you don't mind me asking, but what are your names?"

"Look at us in the eyes, then we'll tell you." The other male said.

Terra's eyes scaled upwards towards the two males. The raven haired male and the one blue guy. Now looking at him further he had fish like eyes with three gill like slashes on his cheeks.

"What are your names?" she pressed, slightly more forceful in tone, but a weak attempt.

"Alright. Name's Kisame Hoshigaki. Got it?" She nodded and looked at the shorter male, waiting for his name.

"Itachi Uchiha."

She fell into her polite mannerism and curtsied, bowing her head low, "Pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape**

**Chapter Four**

Soon afterward it was tremendously quiet. Terra sat on the bed and played with the intricate detailing on the seams of the bedspread while the other two males sat around, Itachi reading the book he put down earlier and Kisame minded his own business.

"So," Kisame started, trying to make the awkward silence dissipate," What do you like?" He asked, looking at Terra.

"I like running, and climbing tall trees. Mostly running." She said halfheartedly, running her fingers on the sheets.

"What's your age?"

"Uhm, promise not to laugh?" She asked, almost pleading that he wouldn't.

"I won't. Now shoot."

"I'm twelve." She said, biting her lip, knowing he wouldn't buy it. His eye brow quirked upwards

"No seriously, how old are you?" She knew it. He didn't believe her.

"I have a growth problem. I can't grow anymore." She huffed almost childishly.

"First you have an eye problem. Now you have a stunted growth. What else is wrong with you?"

"I have leukemia too." She said in a dull tone.

She heard him groan and looked up to see him with his hand over his eyes shaking his head slowly. She commonly seen that when Eagon was asked a redundant question.

"I was joking." She smiled slightly before it dropped, "I'm sorry. I'm not good with jokes. I have really dry humor."

"It's okay." Kisame sighed.

Terra looked around the room now, taking in the bland room. Light beige walls and minimal furniture with a small nightstand on the corner with a lamp on it. The bed sheets however were a deep umber brown with lighter beige designs etched into the material.

The sound of large grumbling sounds nearly made Terra jump out of her skin. Her head snapped up, looking at the two males in the room. In return, she was stared at by Kisame with a disbelieving look on his face. She soon felt her cheeks grow red in embarrassment.

"Terra, When was the last time you ate?" Itachi asked her calmly, as if the growling didn't affect him.

Terra opened her mouth, but the words were lost. Her brows furrowed. When was the last time she ate?

"I don't know. I can't remember the last time I did." She felt ashamed that she couldn't remember.

The two men seemed to have an internal conversation among one another just by their sideways glances.

"Kisame." Itachi said, and that was all he needed to say. Kisame walked to the door with out a word. Somewhat.

"I'll be back squirt." Kisame chuckled, letting the door shut with a solid 'click'.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Itachi asked almost immediately, shutting the book and putting it off to the side.

"I don't eat a lot. I," her hands started wringing the bed sheets furiously, "I never ate a lot. I only eat a big meal at least once in three days. My body breaks it down quickly and provides me the energy to keep me going."

"That's not good enough. You hardly have any muscle mass and if this keeps going on, you will be anorexic. Your underweight for your age and height, although your height can't be counted on because of your stunted growth."

Terra bit her lip. Eagon always said that to her; that she needed to eat more. She looked down like a scolded child and let the words sink in instead of out the metaphoric window.

The door opened revealing the blue-skinned giant with a large plate of fruits of grapes and apples slices and various other ones.

"Well, I didn't know what to get you, so I decided to raid the fridge and gather all the fruits I could get. Enjoy." Kisame put the tray down on the bed and snatched an untouched apple and took a large chunk out of it. Terra looked at the quantity of food, then up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"Eat, or I'll make Kisame force feed you." Itachi warned. Terra sighed lightly, grabbing an apple slice and pooping it in her mouth, chewing slowly. The pile of food was reducing quickly by Terra's ravenous hunger, although she tried to slow down. By the time she did feel full, the only thing left was another unsliced apple, and a small vine of grapes.

"Damn kid." Kisame said under his breath, looking at the now barren plate. Terra smiled, almost ruefully.

An idea suddenly popped into Terra's head.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

* * *

"Only climb the branches that are able to support your mass."

"Don't worry, I know which is safe or not." Terra stretched her arms out as the sun rays greeted her body warmly.

"And don't even think about running off. We will track you down. Therefore, Kisame will accompany you while I go back to the base."

"I won't. And why can't you stay?" Terra asked.

"If I were to stay, then it would seem suspicious of me to if the other members were to try to find me. Kisame however, goes out more frequently that the rest of the members combined, with the exception of Hidan, on our free time."

"O…kay." she said slowly, but nodding altogether.

Itachi left without a word. Terra looked around and seen nothing that indicated that the large blue man was around. She shrugged to herself and started climbing an adequately sized tree. She reached for a branch from another tree and crossed that one, then continued to scale even higher until she almost reached the top, but realized that she couldn't get down without harming herself.

"Hey squirt." Kisame's hoarse voice greeted. Terra looked around but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Down here." Terra steadied herself and looked straight down, noticing that Kisame was hanging upside down on the tree. Terra could only blink. How could he do that?

Kisame walked along the tree trunk and landed mutely next to her sitting down on the branch, "Don't mind if I join you?"

"Not really. How'd you do that?" She nearly gawked, looking at him with large eyes.

"Magic." Kisame snorted at his own little joke. Terra didn't believe him, but decided to let it go. The both of them sat around in utter silence, taking in the sight.

"What was he like," Kisame blurted out unexpectedly," Eagon I mean."

"He was…strict, but loose at the same time. He would constantly check things over multiple times incase someone or himself made a mistake. He was always rough around the edges and came off as uncaring or made of stone, but once you get to know him, he's caring and honest. He was a true gentleman." Terra subconsciously let a bright warm smile on her face, her eyes glazing in nostalgia.

"Ah, and because of your exuberant response, I can ask this; What was he to you, physical wise?"

"Initially, He used to be my doctor. My…parents noticed that I could not grow any taller when I was seven, so they called a specialist. Over time, we ended up being more open to one another, but my parents didn't like that. So they stopped taking me there to be diagnosed. I still don't know what I have or what stopped me from getting any taller. Anyway, One night, he decided to kidnap me. He knew of the consequences, but that didn't matter to him. And it didn't matter to me either. He made me feel human. My parents always doted over me like I was a porcelain doll. No one took me seriously. But he did."

Terra sighed, feeling the melancholy settle it.

"He taught me to run faster, but in doing so, I was quickly addicted to the adrenaline. I was able to eat less while we traveled so we wouldn't be easily caught and apprehended. But still with the ever constant chaos, he always made time for me. He would walk me through things step by step when I didn't understand something. But he knew that it wasn't the life a girl like me should have to experience, so he gave me a choice one night. I could go back home and life a normal life, or stay with him. So I stayed. We never went far though, we only made it for two years until we were caught. He went to prison for kidnapping a minor, and I got away scotch-free. It wasn't fair."

Terra's hand formed into tight fists, nails threatening to break skin.

"I didn't want to be alone. My _parents_," She spat their names out with so much venom, "decided to take me to a shrink, then to an asylum. I spent two years wasting in that wretched place! Two. Years. All for nothing!" Her eyes flared angrily as her voice escalated.

"He was able to escape, but he was killed," Terra's voice went soft now, tears now in her eyes, "he died because of me. I escaped afterwards. But I murdered the people that made me lose two years of my life. He made me feel like I was a normal human being for the first time in my life. Am I iniquitous?" She asked him, eyes never leaving the scenery.

"No you're not," He didn't need to explain, that little piece of reassurance was all she needed from him, "If you don't mind me asking; Where did you get that kind of vocabulary?"

"Oh, um, to pass time on my travels, I had a Thesaurus book I'd read often." She gave a short laugh.

The silence enveloped them. The silence wasn't awkward or painful, but warm.

Terra's need to run was strong, stronger than it was before.

"How about we race? You know, to see who's faster." Terra challenged.

Kisame's face broke into a large grin, showing off large sharp gleaming teeth.

"You're on."

After the climb down, both gotten into position, both counted down out loud and surged forward when they hit zero, neck to neck.

Terra felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, funneling her body to move faster. Everything eventually became a blur around her. Lost in her personal high, she didn't notice the various twigs and vines scraping up her body and limbs until she was able to control herself and stop abruptly. She hissed as the wounds throbbed deeply, especially her feet. She sat down on he grass, observing the gashes on her footpads. Some were just small nicks while others bleed moderately.

"This is the reason why you should wear shoes in the forest." Kisame noted, walking up to her and picked her up, hanging like a sack of potatoes in his arms. She glared at him but he brushed it off, walking back in the direction of the base. Terra's adrenaline wore off and so did the pain. Eventually on the trek back, She yawned and felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier until she eventually succumbed to it.


	5. Chapter 5

First; I am finally adding in an Author note.

Second; I feel so stupid not to do this so I'd like to thank **Ria- The Ninja of Time**,** Meepas Avidreader215**, and** Chrysalis1986** for reviewing.

Third; I do not own Naruto, 'nuff said.

Now onto the story.

* * *

**Escape**

**Chapter Five**

Kisame shifted in the chair constantly, gaze fixed on the small blonde child. He hardly knew her for an hour, but a protective feeling stirred in him when she was around. He clenched his fist tightly. What was wrong with him?

"She enraptured you too Kisame," Itachi stated, entering the plain room, "Then again, she has everyone under her control."

"How?" The blue man asked simply, eyes flickering to his partner before his eyes eventually moved back to the girl.

"Everyone is either talking about her, or can't focus on their task. I'm surprised you haven't heard Hidan by now. He has been swearing and yelling for the past hour."

Kisame snorted briefly, "I heard him alright, I just didn't care that much about it."

"Leader is curious about the girl. When she wakes up, take her to the main room, everyone will be there." Itachi left again, leaving Kisame to brood on what the black haired male said. He sighed, trying not to think about it and exited the room.

He trudged into the kitchen and pulled open the cabinet, pulling out a large mug. He proceeded to set the cup on the table before feeling his mind depart from his body, his thought revolving around the girl for a split second. He snapped out of it but soon forgot what he was getting in the first place. She gnashed his teeth in frustration, roughly putting the mug back and shut the door, nearly breaking the cabinet itself from the force.

He breathed slowly to relax himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He desperately wished he knew the answer.

Terra's eyes fluttered open, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed, recalling the dream.

_Terra found herself staring at the specialist, his appearance…different that what she'd expected. His wild vibrant and greasy ginger hair was lazily pulled back into a loose ponytail. His cold yet warm amber eyes were dead set on her parents, square jaw locked in place. Freckles dotted his cheeks and over the bridge of his large crooked nose, adding to his strict persona._

_He intrigued her. His eyes flickered down at her, their eyes meeting._

"_I assume you are Terra." It wasn't an question, but a statement._

_She nodded._

"_Good." His stern deep voice resonated in her brain. She could hear a faint accent in it._

"_So Dr. Dashwood, do you know what is wrong with her?" Her mothers sickeningly sweet voice cut in, Almost making her retch. The specialist's deep sunken in eye twitched slightly._

"_I shall find out what is wrong, but you mustn't worry, this type of thing may take months, even years to find the cause, and as long as there is time for me to do so, I shall."_

"_Oh good," The woman overly sighed, "Now we might have a chance for our little Terra to be normal for once in her life. Right Dear?" She asked her husband, who nodded._

_Terra visibly winced, earning a look from the doctor. His gaze seemed to have softened, but the barriers were back up in an instant._

"_Now, shall we begin?" He asked, shoulders tense from the couples sickening display of f affection, teeth grounded against one another. She felt could trust this man. She could feel it deep in her heart._

Terra slid her legs over the side of the bed and pushed off, gently putting her feet onto the icy floor. Her wrapped up feet padded to the door, and opened it as quietly as she could. She looked both ways, seeing the hallway empty. She shut the door with a click. In the deep back part of her brain, her conscience warned her not to leave the sanctity of the room. She paid no mind to it, and walked unsurely down the hall, taking in the sight. Plain white or yellowing beige walls, bare of pictures like she often seen in her house. She shivered. The house she lived in was not a home, it was just a house, nothing more, nothing less.

Kisame rounded the corner as soon as Terra did on the opposite side, missing the other completely.

Kisame opened the door, glaring at the strewn sheets, with no body on the bed. He groaned. This was not good.

Terra so far she hadn't hit anyone on her exploration, which was good on her part. She didn't want to be found. She halted, the hairs on her neck raised again. She looked around. Nothing. She shook her head and kept walking. Her feet slightly throbbed but she didn't care, looking around until she hit a door. Her mind was deciding whether or not to enter. Her hand reached forward to touch the door knob, but a much larger, calloused brown hand gripped hers tightly. Her heart dropped. She flopped her head back as looked at the masked giant. It was the tall man with the red and green eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The male asked, obviously not pleased.

Her face twitched into a nervous smile. "Uh, looking around." He let go of the death grip on her hand. His eyes traveled down to her feet, which were starting to turn a reddish brown at the bottom.

" You shouldn't be walking. You already opened the wounds on your feet." He pulled her up with one arm, so that her legs were dangling in a sitting position. She easily got comfortable, leaning back against the man's chest.

Just then Kisame skidded the corner, panting. Once he seen the brown male he regained his composer easily, "Oh, you found her." His voice had apparent relief in it as he closed the space. He slightly glared at her, "Don't you ever run off again, got it?" he scolded in a stern voice. She nodded.

He sighed, "Anyway, we're suppose to go to the main room. Leader wants to meet her."

"I know. I was going to head there when I seen _someone_ snooping around my room."

"I wasn't going to go on there." She retaliated. Her looked down at her.

"Uh-huh sure you weren't."

The two males proceeded to walk with the girl to the main room where everyone was situated. Kakuzu let the girl stay on his arm. He didn't mind it, as long as she didn't move too much.

A blur rushed past the others and halted right in front of Terra, nose to mask. She leaned farther back, her private space breeched. The orange masked man was the viciously pushed out of the way by a blonde woman, or at least what she thought was a woman.

"Tobi! Let the girl breath, un!" Nope. Male, definitely male.

She looked around after that noticing Itachi, along with the silver haired male, a red haired male she never seen before, a blue haired woman with a white flower in her hair and then an orange haired male.

She looked at him for a second. Ringed gray eyes locked onto hers. The commotion in the room quieted down as the tension escalated.

"Your name is Terra, right?" He asked, his voice and composure reeking of power and authority.

"Yes sir." She conformed, albeit shaky at first, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"You shall call me Leader. I assume you have met the others, aside from Konan," He looked at the blue haired female, "to some extent."

"Yes I have, except some of their names."

"You can learn that later. Is it true that you out ran everyone here, twice?"

"Yes sir."

The interrogation comprised of Leader asking questions and her replying either 'Yes sir' or 'No sir'. once he was fulfilled with her answers he left in a blink of and eye.

"What time is it?" Terra asked, the whiteish beige walls slowly driving her insane from the lack of a clock present.

"About nightfall I presume." The woman finally spoke.

"Thank you."

"Are you always this fucking polite?" The silver haired man yelled.

Kakuzu scoffed, "At least it's better than hearing you swear up and down the halls."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Terra covered her ears yet again as the two argued. She was then ripped out of Kakuzu's arms when Hidan pounced on the larger male. She looked up to see the female, Konan, holding her almost motherly out of harms way. Konan proceeded to walk out of the room and into the room Terra used to be in.

Konan laid the girl on the bed and tucked her in.

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Sleep well, you'll need it."

Terra nodded, "Okay. Nighty night Konan." She then cuddled into the covers, closing her eyes. Konan lingered on the door way before flicking off the lamp light and leaving the room.

However, Terra opened her eyes the next second. The tingling feeling was back. She looked around, but there was nothing again. Why was her body giving off false alarms? Maybe she's just being too paranoid. She let the darkness consume her finally, taking her into a deep abyss.

Golden yellow eyes were looking down on the sleeping child. She intrigued him from the start. She wasn't scared of him, not one bit. She could sense him too, when others couldn't. That feat itself is impressive.

Sad, the girl went through so much. He knew almost everything about her. It's his job to. She was different like the rest of them, but in her own right. She still retained her child-like innocence, something which could be the reason why they were all attracted to her.

He would have to delve deeper into this later. He was slightly shocked when he felt a small hand reach his face, pointer finger on his forehead.

"Got'cha." Terra whispered, still slightly sleepy. She now knew why she was having those feelings. She pulled herself up in a sitting position, legs dangling over the side.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Person." She smiled, even though he might not see it, but her voice reflected it. She spent half the night confiding in him about her adventure through her eyes. He took in the information like a sponge, not interrupting her at all. She eventually became drowsy yet again, and proceeded to go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing and alerting my story! I'd love some feedback too.

Hopefully I'm not making them too OOC. Or Terra too Mary Sue-ish

Enjoy!

* * *

**Escape**

**Chapter Six**

The door swung open violently, the door hitting the wall forcefully. Hidan didn't care, all he wanted to do was wake the brat up, dump her on someone else, and be on his merry way. Everyone else was too busy, Kakuzu was in his room, and those who weren't were off on their own business.

Grumbling, Hidan trudged to the bed and looked down at the mass. Blond hair was strewn all on the pillow while a skinny pale hand dangled off the side of the small bed.

"Hey, brat, wake the hell up!" He rudely yelled, only earning a slight movement and a small noise. He then ripped off the blankets, but also pulled the girl with it, who was entangled into the sheets. Still, the girl wouldn't wake. Hidan's face grew red in frustration. Hidan was about to throw the girl on the floor when a hand shot up and grabbed his rosary firmly.

"I'm up. Put me down please." She ordered politely, tugging on the medallion for emphasis.

Terra was slowly brought down to ground floor and let go, unraveling herself from the blanket. She tugged down her dress that hitched up and ran her fingers through her hair quickly.

Hidan stared at her while she put the blanket neatly on the bed before she stared at him.

"It's considered rude to enter without knocking, and to stare." She pointed out.

"Yea, well whatever," he scoffed, "come on brat, I need to find someone to dump you on."

Hidan walked out of the door and she followed him like a mother duck. He wasn't having any luck. The place was absolutely barren.

"Damn." He groaned, plopping down on the kitchen chair. Terra sat down next to him, swinging her skinny legs back and forth.

"What's that?" Terra asked, pointing to his necklace with a circle and an upside-down triangle in it.

"Ah, this? Well…"

Hidan elaborated in deep intricate detail about his religion and his god Jashin. Terra hung onto every word. She even summarized once he was done, surprising him.

"Ya know, you're not so bad." Hidan patted her head, grinning smugly. "So, thinking about converting?"

"I'd like to, but I do not at the same time. The idea itself sound promising, but I'd like to live a relatively normal human life span. But as I grow older my principles might change, so I might when I'm more the wiser."

"Still, if you do think about converting, you know the guy to talk to." He grinned, tacking his thumb against his bare well defined chest.

"Don't bother, his religion is a waste of time." Kakuzu walked into the room, sitting by Terra.

"Fuck off!" Hidan yelled at him. They kept going back and forth spewing insults until Hidan stood up, the chair flying backwards. Kakuzu got up at the same time, the chair hitting the wall. Terra eased herself out of the chair and slowly back away from the squabbling duo slowly. She safely made it out of the room when she heard loud thuds, and heavy cursing.

She strode off. She didn't want to try to intervene because it would be meaningless to. If she did try, she might have gotten hurt in the process, which she did not want.

Terra paced up and down various halls, trying to remember the way back to her room, or to find someone less vulgar. She liked Hidan's company, just not his excessive swearing and crudeness.

She looked around again. There was a door all the way at the end of the hall, but it didn't feel right. Something dark and ominous seemed to seep out of the doorway, causing her to shiver. In a split second though it vanished, causing her to inaudibly gasp. Stepping back to a different hallway, she bumped into someone's legs.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" An overly cheery voice asked.

Terra turned around to find the orange masked man with a gloved hand on his hip, waggling a finger at her.

"You aren't suppose to be snooping around here."

"I'm not snooping. I lost my way and I don't know where the room is." She replied with a cool head.

"Ah, well then. Tobi'll show you the way." Tobi then forcefully grabbed the girl's hand and virtually skipping down the halls. Terra could feel that something wasn't right with him. There was something darker lurking under the bright surface.

"Well, here you go!" she looked up and seen the familiar door she was used to. Tobi took unknowing sideways glances at the girl.

"Well, got to go." Tobi's hand let go of hers quickly.

"Wait!" Terra grabbed his hand with hers, tiny frail hands compared to his large gloved hand, "Uh, I mean, I, I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay to keep me company?" Terra was shocked by her own outburst, but she didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to be alone at all.

Tobi was silent after awhile before his cheery demeanor came back, "Sure! I don't have anywhere to be at the moment so why not?"

She nodded, now pulling him into the room. At first, it was awkward, but when one of them finally spoke up, time went by as they told each other their likes and dislikes, and even shared stories. Terra's chime like laugh carried out through the room, but Tobi's loud boisterous laugh made her laugh even more.

The room was steadily decreasing in sound until it fell into a hush quiet. Then a loud gurgling sound interrupted the peace.

Terra's face turned as red as a tomato and covered her food deprived stomach.

"Well, time for lunch!" Tobi sprang up, picking the petite blond and zooming out the room. Terra blinked as she was placed into a wooded chair. Tobi searched frantically for something suitable for the girl before realizing that there was the bare minimum of food.

"Uh-oh."

Terra slid off the chair and looked over at the food. There were frozen meats, instant ramen, and plenty of vegetable. Terra hummed as she tried to think of something to make. There was also bread.

"I got it!" Terra pulled out the spinach and garlic along with the bread, "Is it okay if I could use the stove top?"

"Go ahead, although, you are a bit short to reach the knobs. Oh! I got it. How about you cook, and I'll hold you?"

"Sounds good. Can you turn it on please?"

Tobi put on a small pan over the heating burner and picked up the lightweight girl in his arms. She went to put in the peeled garlic cloves in the pan but stopped, "Do you want a sandwich too?"

"Sure!" She tossed the cloves in there along with a small drizzle of oil and stirred around the garlic until it turned brown and added in the large sum of spinach.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Tobi asked, noticing that it nearly over flowing.

"When spinach is cooked, it shrinks, so adding a lot will turn out much smaller at the end." She continued to stir until it began to decrease gradually. She moved the spinach slightly to toast the bread on it, and flipping it over on both sides. She spooned in an equal sum for the two of them and killed the heat.

They both ate the garlic spinach sandwich contently. Terra's eyes were wandering around the kitchen while she ate. Eventually they finished the meal and headed back to the room and Proceeded to talk more.

Tobi finally noticed the bandages on her feet and how it was dirty with dried blood at the bottom. He lifted her leg up, earning a surprised noise form the girl. He unraveled the bandages and let them fall to the floor, taking note of the bottom of the foot, it seemed to heal nicely, but he decided to change the bandages just in case.

Terra looked at the new side of Tobi in wonder. He seemed so focused instead of scatterbrained like he usually acted. She now wondered what his face looked like. It took Terra awhile to realize Tobi finished rewrapping her feet. She snapped out of her reverie, uttering a silent sorry when she noticed that she was staring. Her gaze went downward onto the comforter, hands wringing the sheets.

Tobi gathered Terra into his arms pulling her into a hug. Her small skinny arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Eagon used to do this to her when she wasn't able to sleep. She smiled sadly at the thought before her eyes fluttered to a close.

When she came to, she was resting in the comfort of her bed. She shot up and looked around before relaxing, laying back down. Tobi slept right next her, curled up hugging the spare pillow. She was tempted to lift his mask but her mannerism held her urge back. If he wanted to show her his face, then he would when he wanted to.

She sat in the bed thinking about what happened. Tobi seems to be cheery and fun to be around, but she could feel that darker energy on him sometimes. But she could be wrong. She shook her head and laughed shortly. What a preposterous thought.


End file.
